


Gangsta Bitch

by Josies



Series: No Saints Without Sinners [1]
Category: Saints Row
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Mentioned Boss/Dex, One Shot, Saints Row 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 07:25:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13289958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josies/pseuds/Josies
Summary: The new girl has to show the boys how it's done.





	Gangsta Bitch

**Author's Note:**

> I needed a little break from other stuff, so here, have these 4 assholes getting into trouble in the good ol' days. I'm rating this mature for violence, though there's not much of it.

 

* * *

  **February 2006**

* * *

 

"Well?"

"Yeah, uh, there was a little accident."

"What kinda accident?"

"The truck blew up."

Dex stares at Johnny, praying that something went wrong in his own head, that his brain got cut off from oxygen for just a second, which made him hear the other man incorrectly. " _What_?"

"Rookies, man," Johnny says, shrugging his shoulders and pulling the car door shut. "Two dead, rest of 'em need to get patched up. If ya want shit done right, you gotta do it yourself. You know how it goes."

"You gotta be fuckin' kiddin' me," Troy says from the backseat.

Doris sighs next to him, letting her head fall against a cold window. Julius called her two hours ago, in the middle of the night, telling her something urgent and important came up, and that the guys would pick her up and fill her in on the details on their way out of the city. The second the car rolled up the street and she saw Johnny, Dex and Troy all packed up in the same vehicle, she knew tonight wouldn't end well. If not counting Johnny, they do well on their own, but whenever Julius thinks it's necessary to have them handle something together, they somehow turn into one big, walking human disaster. A real fucking delightful trio of bad decisions and destructive outcomes.

"Relax," Johnny says as he lights up a cigarette and rolls a window open. "We'll just go with plan B."

"We didn't have time for a plan B," Dex says.

"Then let's call for backup and make one up."

"We ain't got time to wait for backup!"

"We gotta call Julius," Troy says, "this shit's too risky."

"Hell no, he's gonna rip our balls off," Johnny replies, then pointing a thumb at Doris sitting behind him, "and her tits."

She frowns and purses her lips into a thin line, resisting the urge to dislocate his thumb and tell him she's about to rip his precious genitals off herself.

"Then what do you suggest, huh? We need that truck," Troy says.

Johnny stays quiet for a moment, rubbing his thumb over the stubble on his chin. "They gotta have somethin' we can use in that big-ass hall." He nods at the warehouse further in front of them.

"Yeah, and then what?" Dex asks. He points at a guy guarding the side door they're supposed to enter through. "We ain't got a clue of how many guys they might've guardin' the place tonight."

"Why you two gotta make this harder than it is?" Johnny asks. "Here's the plan: we kill everyone. Plain and simple."

"Oh, Jesus," Troy sighs, needing to light up a cigarette, too.

Dex drags his hands over his face. "Simple? You call mass slaughter simple?"

"Works for me," Johnny says.

"Of course it does, you're a psycho."

"Yeah? You got any other bright ideas then?"

"Anything's better than this shitshow you already got us into."

"The fuck was that?"

"Dex's right," Troy interrupts them, "we got no idea what's waitin' for us inside. This doesn't work without the bait."

The guys fall into an endless circle of dull and childish arguing. Doris sighs deep and shoves her soda into a cup holder. She pulls a lipstick and a mirror out of her purse, adds more color to her lips, and unbraids her hair, shaking her head to spread her curls around her shoulders. She pulls out her handgun next and attaches a silencer to the barrel. They don't pay attention to her until she checks the clip's full, pulls the neckline of her shirt lower, opens the door and steps out into the chilly night air.

"Doe, wait," Dex says, turning around on his seat, but she's busy stuffing the gun under the waistline of her skirt, hiding it under the leather jacket she's wearing.

"Yo, where you going?" Johnny asks, managing to catch a hold of her wrist through his open window.

She yanks her arm out of his reach, flips him off and slams the door shut, and she folds her skirt even shorter as she quickly makes her way toward the man by the side door, putting more sway into her hips when he spots her coming.

Dex's already out of the car, too, but it's too late for him to go after her, especially without knowing what she's up to. He has to quickly return into the car to avoid being seen. "Shit!" He slams his hands on the steering wheel, clutching his fingers around it.

"Okay, so, who's gonna tell Julius the new girl got herself killed?" Johnny asks. "'Cause it ain't gonna be me."

"Nope," Dex says as he leans his forehead against the wheel in desperation.

"Fuck both of you," Troy grumbles from the backseat, clearly unhappy of the task he's left with. He flicks the burnt-out cigarette out of his open window, then closes it to keep the cold out.

"What's going on out there?" Dex asks, unwilling to lift his head up and see for himself.

"I think she's," Johnny pauses for a second, "oh, yeah, she's definitely hittin' up that dude. Got a hand on his chest, probably battin' her lashes at him, doing that whole lips pursin' thing. Why'd anyone fall for—and he fell for it. They're going inside. Damn, she's fast."

Now Dex has to look up. "What?"

"Men are so fuckin' stupid," Johnny says, shaking his head.

"Why'd she go inside?" Troy asks as he's leaning between the front seats for a better view.

"What the hell do we do now?" Dex brings up another question, trying to stop the sudden panic he feels growing under his ribs from taking over.

"Yo, you're the tactician here," Johnny reminds him, not helping at all.

They have no time to fall into another argument, though. They hear a gun firing, then some loud noise coming from inside the building. The door slams open and the guard stumbles out backwards with his hands up in the air. Doris follows him, pointing her gun at him, and he snarls something at her, but she shoots him in his groin twice, making him fall down on the ground with his hands between his legs, crying out in pain and horror.

They exit the car in unison, pulling their guns out and rushing up to Doris and the man on the ground. She shoves her gun away while frowning at the guard at her feet, pulls a lollipop out of her pocket, puts it into her mouth and throws the wrapper at him.

"You okay?" Dex asks her, putting a hand on her shoulder for a passing moment.

She nods.

"You got a death wish, or somethin'?" Troy asks.

She holds up a finger, asking him to give her a second to think. Then she shakes her head as an answer.

Johnny checks the room behind the door. He sees a dead man under a fallen shelf with his skull partly caved in, and another on a couch, shot right through his eye. Both of them also got their share of bullets to their groins. He grimaces at the sight, reminding himself not to push her limits too hard. There's obviously no telling what the new girl might do. She's reckless, a little psychotic even, and Johnny's into it.

"Shit, Doe," he says as he comes back outside, shaking his head at the man lying on the ground, almost looking like he feels sorry for him, "you shoulda just shot him in the head."

She tilts her head at Johnny, pulls her gun back out and puts two more bullets into the man's groin, and then a third one through the back of his head without even blinking, swiftly ending his tortured moaning. Johnny looks at her with his eyebrows raised and she gives him a subtle smile.

"Now, that was unnecessary, and you know it," he says, but as she keeps on smiling, he leans in closer for a better look at her eyes in the dim light above them. "You on coke again?"

Doris pushes him off. She might have done a line, or two, to keep herself awake and alert, but that's none of his business.

"Can we just do this?" Dex asks. If there are more people in the warehouse, they might have heard one of the men firing a gun. They need to act fast.

"Nah, Gat's plannin' to get us all killed, as always," Troy replies, rolling around the toothpick between his lips as he walks to the body on the ground, ready to haul it inside the building.

"Alright, ladies," Johnny says, and it's hard to miss the sarcasm in his voice, "let's go get what we came here for, so I can drive you back to the nursing home in time for bingo night."

"Shut up and take the legs," Troy says.

"I don't wanna take the legs," Johnny mutters, earning a frown from Troy.

"Why?"

"That mangled dick disturbs me. Deeply."

"Fine, I'll take 'em!"

"Take your time, guys," Dex says, sounding very done with them and the situation itself. "We'll just stand here, out in the open, 'til a sniper takes us out."

"They ain't got no damn snipers here," Johnny replies.

"Get your ass inside."

Doris holds the door open for them and Johnny grins at her, winking. She points her gun at him, finger off the trigger, but still threatening enough to get him to speed up his movements.

"Why are terrifyin' women so goddamn hot?" He asks while glancing at Troy.

"'Cause you got some serious issues you clearly shoulda dealt with years ago," Troy says as he follows him inside.

"I just kinda want her to step on me, ya know?"

"No, Gat, I don't know."

Doris shakes her head to herself. She puts the gun under the waistline of her skirt again and she ties her hair up while Dex takes a look around, checking there's nobody up in their business. She's about to go inside when he grabs a hold of her wrist.

"Doe," he says quietly as he keeps her from entering the building, "don't do that again. You had no idea what you were walkin' into."

She glances inside and sets the door ajar behind her. Johnny and Troy aren't aware of how she's been talking with Dex for the past two weeks, and they definitely don't know how many times they've gone out for coffee together during that time. "What? You worried about me?" She asks, looking up at him and smiling a little.

"Well, uh, yeah."

"Well, uh," she imitates him in an amused tone — she likes the look on his face when she teases him, as she hasn't seen it in any other situation, "I got this feelin' I'm gonna have to make lots of these calls, like, if I actually wanna get shit done with you boys." She puts emphasis on the last word and he knows they've earned it with their behavior. She smiles wider, lifting her hand up to brush her fingers over his cheek. "You're cute when you worry," she says softly before slipping inside through the door.

Dex sighs as he gets a hold of the handle to keep the door from closing. He takes one last look around the area, and then he follows her into the whatever inevitable they're about to get themselves into this time.

That night Doris earns her way out of 'the new girl' title.

 

* * *

 


End file.
